


Punishment

by Serabelus



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anger Management, Corporal Punishment, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Missing Persons, Near Death Experiences, Nightwatcher, Self-Esteem Issues, Trapped, time gap in brotherly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serabelus/pseuds/Serabelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge from Stealthy Stories. Leo Punished the one who punishes. Raphael ran off in anger, Leo believes this vigilant did something to his hot head brother, and the world just goes around but it isn't going well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Raphael had stormed out that night, Leo recalled, after an argument over the 'Nightwatcher'. Leo, after two days, read about this 'vigilant' and felt disgusted at how this person was taking the law, drastically, out of hand. He had fought with not only criminals but even caused so much damage to property; if it was him and his brothers they wouldn't have done ANY of that.

"Leo?" Donatello called out coming to sit next to his brother at the kitchen table.

"Why didn't any of you stop him?" Leo placed the picture of the Nightwatcher down on the table for Don to see it clearly.

"Because he was helping people." Don looked puzzled before he frowned. "Shouldn't you… go after Raph? He was… furious… more than usual, Leo." Leo could see how the pacifist was trying to show that trying to rebuild a broken bridge between the two oldest.

"Don," Leo began calmly with authority, "Raph and I always argue over things, but since I've been gone he hasn't had any way of letting out his emotions like he use to… you…" Leo took a deep breath. "Don, Raph will come around, just give him time."

Donatello seemed doubtful as Leo slowly stood up and headed to the door to leave, "Leo…" he called out only to see his brother leave and he cursed wishing he knew exactly what to do at this point in time.

* * *

He groaned as he lifted his head, heavy, and he closed his eyes from the blaring light filtering through his helmet. _Man, that was one nasty pounding I got…_ he shook his head lightly and reality came into face with him as he snapped open two amber eyes to look at the place he was in.

A small, run down, and moldy room with a door in the corner; his hands, feet, and chest were tied to a metal beam making him stand up awkwardly.

"What… happened?" he didn't remember much other than beating up some scum on the streets, taking a blow to his head from a metal bat, stars, but he knew he got them down before… well, before he couldn't remember.

"What happened was you nearly killed those men, Nightwatcher." His head snapped up and turned to look at the green turtle with a blue mask in place. Two swords strapped to his back while he had a jacket draped over his left arm. "It's about time you come around."

 _Leo?_ He gulped faintly struggling. "What do you want?" he growled out but with a lower more gravelly voice.

"What I want is for you to quit."

"Not gunna happen." He responded just as Leo placed his jacket onto a chair, he failed to take in the whole room he then realized, before turning back to him. "What'cha gunna do now, huh, hot shot?"

Leo was silent before sitting down, "Wait until you do or say something stupid. You have to pay for your reckless behavior and treatment of others. All the reports have shown that you were capable of killing, almost HAVE killed, those people." Leo made a wide arm movement to his left.

"I ain't killed them, now let me go." His temper was flaring and it was becoming harder to realize that this wasn't a good situation for him. Piss Leo off enough and he'd be in pain or don't and Leo might take his Mask off.

Either situation he didn't like. Damn, what do I do now? Shit, Leo, what do you want me to do? Say it's me bro or give up something I love doing? Leo took a deep breath in before leaning back closing his eyes for two seconds before opening them again.

"What? Don't have anything to do, hm?" He asked Leo who looked him up and down for two seconds as if wondering if he got all the weapon's he had on him, maybe he did or maybe he didn't, only Leo's look said he wasn't sure. "Ah, curious? Gunna strip search me, pervert."

He wasn't expecting the pain or the quick movement of Leo as his fist connected with his stomach making him slightly double over, which was not much.

"Shut your mouth, scum." He paused in his deep, hoping to get back, breathing. "What you do to people on the streets is disgusting and reckless. The more you do this the more chance you have of getting an innocent hurt."

"And I should do what? HM? TAKE NO RISK TO KEEP PEOPLE SAFE?" he watched Leo's face constrict as if the blue turtle was slapped in the face. "Nice, come back, shit for brains."

Another punch landed on his stomach before an elbow connected to his neck making him gag before he couldn't breathe.

"I'm only getting started, Nightwatcher, with the pain you caused all of your victims." And Leo pulled back to the chair to put on the coat leave with a glare. "Take this time to cool down… if you do what I ask next time I'll let you go… if not, I have more ideas on how you can repent to learn."

And Leo was gone leaving through the door while the Nightwatcher just stood there tied to the wall while an opened, hidden, mouth with absolute shock.

Leo had changed drastically from the 'do no harm to others no matter what' to the 'deliver the punishment to those who try to help'… he… he couldn't believe Leonardo had become what he was and still is: the dealer of punishment.

"What happened to you, Leo?" he barely whispered out before closing his eyes and focused on trying to escape.

* * *

He woke with a start when he felt the shift in the building and area outside the room he was in. He slowly turned his head, stiff, and watched Leo walk in before sitting down and … he was eating an apple. His stomach took that moment to growl with hunger making him wonder if this, which he knew probably was, a punishment.

"Well, this is overly cruel of you." His voice, still gruff and low, said before turning to look the other way but he still heard the crunching sound.

"Don't you think those who you've done this to feel the same way?" Leo took another bite before he finished tossing the core to the corner. "Some can't even breathe by themselves anyone; you know that, right, Nightwatcher?"

"I don't keep tabs on those I put in prison, jerk wad." He pause seeing Leo step into his person space making every muscle slowly prepare for another bout of punches.

"You probably have a nasty bruise on your neck and stomach, Nightwatcher, are you looking for more?" he paused to look Leo over twice before,

"Ya punch like a sissy, ya sure ya touch or is this," he motioned with his body with the slightest tug on the rope, chains, and other assortments. "Isn't just to fill some lack?"

Leo's fist stung as he punched the metal straight into his victims shoulder denting the metal, "You are the one who is lacking, Nightwatcher. I'd shut your mouth a bit and take time to 'learn' before you get too deep into trouble with me." Leo watched, though not seeing the Nightwatchers face, to see how the captured prisoner was taking this news.

"You're a coward," his voice rose slightly in pitch, "I bet the first chance you got you'd high tell it out of here and say 'it never happened' before shoving 'this' off onto someone else… huh!" he paused gagging as his stomach was assaulted and then, to his surprised, felt the air being sliced as Leo drew his blade.

"I don't shove my problems off onto others." And Leo went silent as he cleaned his weapons. It was strange, he figured, watching Leo clean methodically even as his eyes would shift to watch him every few seconds.

"I don't get you." Nightwatcher questioned more to himself as he hunched back as much as he could. "Why are you doing this, what would YOU get out of this?" he tried to motion a bit with his hands.

"I'm passing time while teaching a life changing class." He raised a brow at Leo who set the sword down. "You're just a distraction from life, and thus I need to keep you from getting hurt or hurting someone else. After all, someone who seems to hot temper like you who can't even tell when someone is done with their beating…"

"You think I need you to WATCH me?" Nightwatcher growled out. "I ain't in need o' no baby sitta!"

Leo didn't respond as he stood up and lifted a piece of paper, "Dear Nightwatcher," he began to read out loud. "My brother and I really enjoy what you are doing, but you shouldn't take on so many thugs or purple dragons or anything too out of hand by yourself." Leo didn't finish as he folded the letter and set it aside.

"Who was that from?" Nightwatcher questioned with a bit of unease.

"My baby brother. He had a whole note book devoted to the Nightwatcher, you, and this was one of the first letters he wrote to you." Leo paused to stare at the one tied to the pole before he got up and left.

* * *

His grunt of pain didn't stop the pounding that came to his arms or chest. He felt groggy, it is what happens when ones head cocooned around metal hits metal, and he tried to breathe but it wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Leo had come in, furious, after he held up two object the Nightwatcher recognized immediately. A shell cell and a red bandana that Leo spouted were his younger brothers, Raphael's. Nightwatcher didn't say anything as Leo demanded what he had done to his brother.

"WHERE'S RAPHAEL!" Leo shouted into his ear.

"I ain't tell-." He didn't get far as Leo smashed his helmet against the metal beam again.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Leo hissed pulling back slightly. "There's blood… blood!... on his bandana." Nightwatcher looked and paused remembering how it had been stained. It had been sliced in half before falling into the puddle blood from a beating he dealt to a man who tried to kill some girl.

"I didn't-." a hilt of a sword connected to the Nightwatcher's throat before he gagged on instinct.

"I said 'done lie' bastard!" Leo wasn't going to take the truth, the Nightwatcher realized, because he was overcome with rage. How he had found, though the Nightwatcher didn't try to hide it, his bike was beyond him. "My brother's been missing ever since I caught you… and then I 'happen' to find… find his mask in a compartment on YOUR bike… I'd say it's highly likely you did something." A groan lifted its way from the Nightwatcher's mouth before he lowered his head.

"I did nothin' to yo'r bro…" he sounded tired and hoarse to himself.

"Liar!" the low feral hiss was enough of a warning that the Nightwatcher wasn't going to be just stiff tomorrow but probably unconscious.

* * *

He opened his eyes, experimentally, before he caught sight of … a turtle in purple.

"Oh god, what the shell!" Donatello muttered before looking out the door. "Did… did… Shell!" Don rushed forward gripping the ropes and chains removing them. "Damn it. I… I need to remove your-."

"Get… the … hell away…" the Nightwatcher groaned before falling on his chest. He could feel his breathing was labored and he didn't mind as long as Donatello never found out… not Leonardo either… not Michelangelo… he felt pathetic.

Leo had been gone for the last two days, though he wasn't sure if it was two days or just a day, which left the Nightwatcher to starve, not like he wasn't before, and … it was embarrassing when he felt the chaffing in between his legs from… he wasn't proud of himself at this moment and he would never be.

"You need attention!" Don exclaimed pulling him out of his mind causing him to realize he was on his back now; he hated being in this type of position because it was difficult to get up. "Damn… where's the latch to your helmet!"

A firm smack of the wrist withdrew Donatello's hands before the Nightwatcher slowly stood up, "I'm… fine…" he looked into Don's eyes though Don couldn't see his own. "Shouldn't you… be worrying about… your… brother?" Don's eyes seemed to narrow.

Don stiffened before he spoke, "I was worried that he was acting irrationally lately…" he didn't want to know WHY Donnie was out here, but he didn't have the strength to say that or anything. "He came home about half a week ago pissed… I… his hands were bleeding and I asked him what happened or if he found our brother, Raphael…"

"Did… he?" the Nightwatcher asked with a cough.

"No, but … he said that the next time he saw you he'd personally make sure you'd say." The Nightwatcher gave a laugh before falling back onto the floor with a few deep breaths. "I… You've haven't fought crime because… because our brother was holding you hostage?"

"Yeah, I just tied myself up, sure, let's go with-." He stopped coughing violently.

"LET me check you over!"

"NO!" They bother looked at each other. "Get out, leave me alone… I'm… fine." He lay back down.

"No you're not." Don didn't say anything after that when the Nightwatcher didn't say anything. "Damn it, you're stubborn."

* * *

He couldn't breathe, his mind was in pain, and he heard yelling and screaming outside the door.

"What do you think you're doing, Leo, huh!" Don's voice.

"I'm trying to find our brother, Raphael, remember, Don, he's been gone longer than normal." Leo's voice.

"And you don't think 'holding' the Nightwatcher hostage is… is wrong, Leo?"

"WRONG!" Leo's voice rose. "Have you seen what he does, Donatello, to everyone around him? He has no justifications, no right, and he-."

"You're just as bad as the people he's been putting in jail!" Don struck hard with that. "What you're doing is cruel, Leo, and … god, have you not heard his breathing?"

They didn't know who he was yet, the Nightwatcher thought, then that means his mask was still in place.

He gave a weak groan turning to his side before a hand put him back flat on his back.

"You shouldn't move too much." It was Mikey's voice.

"Huh?" he turned to look at Mikey's face tight with fear and anger. "Wha-."

"Sorry if I scared you… but… you really shouldn't move." The Nightwatcher paused before easing back onto his back. "You're breathing really doesn't sound… good."

"It happens… when… you're…" the Nightwatcher paused gasping for breath just after a few words. "Man that… was…" Mikey shifted leaning forward over to look directly into the helmet.

"You really… should let Donnie look you over." Mikey stated before his face turned to look at the door.

"LEO!" Leo barged in looking at Mikey then to the Nightwatcher. "Don't you dare walk away from me when we're talking!" Don's voice was furious and bother the Nightwatcher and Mikey shivered at it.

"Mikey, out… now." Leo's low guttural growl caused the Nightwatcher to feel his stomach turn from real genuin fear.

"N-no." Mikey stuttered out. "He… you've hurt him enough, bro, just…"

"OUT. NOW!"

"You… can't… tell…" The Nightwatcher shifted as he gasped for breath. "Him.. what to… do…"

"You shut up." Leo paused. "What do you think you're doing, hm, Nightwatchman?"

"Name's Nightwatcher, doofus…" He took a tentative step forward. "And… I got… a family… of my own…" he felt horrible now as he watched Leo look a bit wide eyed before narrowing.

"You're fault. I told you that when you do this and didn't take my words to heart you'd suffer."

"LEO, what has gotten into you!"

"WHAT! You have to ask what!" Leo spun around to point at Don leaving Mikey and the Nightwatcher at his back. "He has something to do with why Raphael hasn't come back! I… whatever he did to our brother I want to know!"

"I… DID… NOTHING TO… NO TURLTE!" The Nightwatcher shouted lunging forward only to stop as Leo spun at the last minute pinning the Nightwatcher to the ground.

"Then why do you have my brother's mask?" it was sounding hysterical to everyone in the room.

"Take off my helmet and I'll tell you face to face, bastard!" it was a weak voice that barely made sounded threatening.

Don and Mikey looked at Leo who felt under the hood unlatching two clasps before pulling off the helmet before…

"Ya surprised, Leo?" Raphael coughed out. "You really should see ya face, big bro…" Raphael slowly began to cough as Leo stood up showing Don and Mikey's face before bother rushed forward when Raph turned onto his side blood dripping down his mouth.

"Raph… I…" Leo looked frantic before he stepped back hitting the wall. "God, Raph… why… why…"

"Leo!" Don looked up to see tears glistening in Leo's eyes. "We need to get Raph…" Don took a deep breath. "…back home."

"I didn't mean to… Raph, I…I…" Don watched as every emotional bearer was destroyed.

"Mikey, help me." Mikey didn't need another command before Don and Mikey were heaving Raph up.

Leo was left watching at they carried Raphael down to the bottom of the building before he looked at where he kept the Nightwatcher, his brother, locked up for the last week. He thought he was punishing someone who hurt his brother when it was his brother he was punishing. He thought this man wasn't…

He had done the unthinkable and now he might have just destroyed any and chances to be friend, even brothers, with Raphael ever again.

"What have I done?" was all that was said as he slid down and looked at the spot once more as he cried.


End file.
